Tears in the Moonwell
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: A short story about two best friends and how they truly love each other secretly but neither says anything so they end up being apart.  M/F


**Zirconia:** Something I came up with one day when it was raining and everything seemed sad.

* * *

Titania looked up at Percy in front of the moonwell in the deserted area of Starbreeze Village. After being best friends for the longest time, he takes her smaller hand in his, "I'm leaving with someone, soon."

"Do I know him?"

"It's a her." His eyes were full of sorrow.

They had both had feelings for each other for the longest time but neither bothered to make a move. Both were afraid of what would happen to their friendship if anything went wrong in a relationship.

The full moon was high in the night sky when he took her into his arms, "I'll be gone for a long while but I wanted to say good bye to my best friend."

Titania held him back as tight as she could, tears were in her silver eyes but she refused to let them fall in his presence.

She knew this other girl. She was gorgeous, happy, but she did not like to share.

While she was laying her head against his armored chest, he slipped an item around her belt loop that rested on her hip, like he always done when they were young. She would never feel it when he done it but would always find the item later.

"You won't…forget me will you?" The female druid asked, pushing a strand of her long purple hair behind her ear.

His hand lifted her face up and his golden eyes looked into her silver ones. With a smile, he said in a soft voice, "I'll never forget you."

__

"Titan!" A childish voice seemed to almost sing from the side of the Starbreeze Village moonwell.

"Percy? You're going to be a druid, too?" Titania's voice was full of happiness as she approached their favorite hang out spot that no one else would go to. They had just won the place as their's in their 'great battle' against the other children in the area.

No one was hurt in the 'battle' but through games and such, they had rightfully won the place and made it their own special hang out spot.

"We can train together!"

"And study together!" Percy smiled at his friend, "We'll be the most awesome druids ever!"

Titania rolled up her sleeve and took three bracelets off and gave them to Percy, "Here! I want you to have two of my dragons and one of my fairies!"

The material on all three bracelets were braided to make one big bracelet with three gems around it. One was red with a design of flowered wings around it. The other bracelets, one blue and one yellow, each had dragonish wing designs around them both. He smiled and took it. The bracelet was so big at the time, he wore it around his neck as a necklace. It was three bracelets linked together, after all.

"Take care of them, ok? I named them! Red is Leanah, blue is Seanah, and the yellow one is Raphael."

"Got it!"

They always gave names to the weirdest stuff but then again they were both two odd children.

"I'll take good care of them, I promise. But I do have something for you!" He pulled out a ring with a pearl on the top of it, "These can be friendship charms! So we'll never forget each other."

Titania still had the ring. It had to be resized quite a few times when she was growing up but she always wore it. She was wearing it right now.

Percy placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked his gloved fingers over her cheek before turning and leaving.

__

A 'teenaged' Titania giggled as she threw off her clothes and flopped in the moonwell. She was drunk, they both were. Her more so then him.

"Peeeercy! Come in with meeeee!"

He sighed with a blush and threw off his robe, sitting into the cool waters of the moonwell beside his friend. Percy should've known where this was going. Drunk, no clothes, moon energized water… 'Oh Percy,' He thought to himself, 'What are you doing?'

Taken from his thoughts when he felt the drunken female plop onto his chest, he was almost happy to be cuddled by her.

Her fingers trailed over the choker that held three stones around his neck and he looked down, his eyes catching hers. Seemingly not in control of his body, his lips pressed against hers. One thing led to another but they were both drunk as skunks so neither of them would remember, right?

Neither of them had been that bad. They had only pretended to be drunk. Of course, neither knew of the other ones plan since they both thought the other was really out of it. They both remembered that night when three words were exchanged.

__

Titania looked up into Percy's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, more."

Bad thing is, they both meant it.

Both of them remembered this as he walked away. Once out of site, she kneeled down and rested her head on the stone that made the side of the moonwell, and cried. Not caring about time, she shed her tears for the rest of the night into the next day.

The ship wasn't to fancy but it was comfortable to Percy as he sat down in a chair and took off one of his gloves.

On his wrist were the three weaved together bracelets Titania had given him, the three stones glowing a dim glow as if they were sad as well.

* * *

********

Zirconia:

No flames, please.

**This is a one shot, Titania in my other fan fictions is my worgen druid. Don't judge me x.x**


End file.
